


City Of Light, New York.

by Spoilmeglam



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, F/M, Lintavia, New World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoilmeglam/pseuds/Spoilmeglam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this story takes place after season three of the show. Clarke saves everyone but instead of the city of light being destroyed and they are faced with the world ending in 6 months, the "world" is pushed back into 2014. The city of light is the new New York City. the story takes place two years after, so everyone has gotten used to their new world. Lexa is alive but she lost a lot of her memories.</p><p>Anything in italics is a thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awkward Situation

There was a knock on Clarke's bedroom door. She got up from the floor stepping over pages of sketches and drawings that she ripped out. She opened up the door to meet Raven and Octavia.

"Hey" they said in unison, smirking at each other. "Stop doing that!" Octavia exclaimed.

"Hey- what's up?" Clarke said to them smiling. Their eyes looked over the room.

"Clarke, I think your a bit obsessed." Raven said. Clarke's eyebrows scrunched together and she protested. Raven brushed past her not listening to a word and grabbed a handful of them from the floor. "Look, Lexa's eyes, Lexa's lips, her hands, her awake, and her sleeping!" Octavia nodded then said,

"You need to go see her. You haven't seen her since you first found her. That was a year and a half ago. Try to talk to her again, become friends with her. I've gotten closer to her, I can-" That's when Clarke interrupted Octavia.

"No it's too hard for me. I can't see her, her memories.." her mind started to wander back to the night they made love for the first time. "They were taken away, I can't stand the thought of her not knowing me." Clarke shivered. Raven shook her head,

"Clarke MAKE her remember you! We are going out downtown tonight- to Bellamy's new club. She might be coming. You're coming. No ifs, what's, or buts, Clarke!" Raven and Octavia walked away. Clarke closed her door and started to pick up all the sketches, throwing them under her bed. She sat down at her new laptop and started writing her paper for her English class, this was her last class before she could graduate as a registered nurse. An hour later she heard her phone beep, looked at it and saw a text from Raven.

Raven: [9:02pm] We are leaving. You better be there in 30 minutes!  
Clarke: [9:03pm] fine.

Clarke shut her laptop, put on a pair of tight black pants and a white tank top. She looked in the mirror and ran her figures through her hair. She shrugged her shoulders and left the house.

* * *

* * *

 

Clarke walked into Bellamy's new club which he had named The Drop Ship after their first home. She walked over to the table Raven was sitting at, she was telling a story. Clarke searched for Octavia in the crowd. She saw her standing with Lincoln holding each other tightly at the waist, talking to Bellamy and someone who was hidden behind Bellamy who was laughing. Clarke walked over to them and interrupted,

"Bell- congrats!" She said as he turned to the side, allowing her to see who they were talking to. Lexa. Clarke stiffened and stopped breathing. Octavia spoke up,  
"Clarke this is Lexa woods, Lexa this is Clarke Griffin. You guys met before." Lexa stepped closer to Clarke took her hand and said hello to her. "Breathe Clarke," Bellamy whispered to her then said,

"We were just talking about schooling, Clarke. Lexa here just got done with culinary school and she just got a very good job here downtown at Duo. Even though she doesn't do it for the money." He winked at Lexa, who smirked.

"That is a very prestigious restaurant, congrats to you as well," Clarke said.

"Thanks! I love cooking, it's my favorite thing to do. If I could, I'd cook all day" Lexa laughed again. Clarke's heart was skipping beats every time Lexa spoke. She was scared to see her again but now all she wants was to be closer to the gorgeous brunette. Clarke smiled at her and noticed that Octavia and Lincoln had started to make out and Bellamy started taking to this blonde girl at the bar.

"So Clarke, what do you do?" Lexa's emerald green eyes were staring at her.

"I am in my last class before I graduate as a nurse." She said shrugging, Lexa noticed the shrug then asked,

"Is that not something you want to do?" Clarke was pushed by someone, she was closer to Lexa now.

"I love helping people, but I would rather paint." She explained. Lexa was about to say something when she got pushed into Clarke. They both stood there, bodies touching, inches between their faces. Clarke could feel Lexa's breath on her lips. She took a step back and said, "Want to go for a walk? You know since we are obviously in the way." She said smirking. Lexa nodded her head yes.  
They had been outside for an hour walking down the streets of the city.

"I love walking around here, window shopping." Lexa said as she peeked over to Clarke admiring how beautiful she looked. They were silent for a minute. There was a loud beep. Clarke grabbed her phone out of her pocket.

"It's Octavia." She said. "She's wondering where we are. Let me text her really quick." Lexa nodded and watched Clarke, admiring her again.

Octavia: [11:33pm] where are you? Are you with Lexa!?"  
Clarke: [11:34pm] yes, we went for a walk. We are heading back now.

Clarke shut off the sound on her phone before Octavia wrote back. " I told her we were heading back." They started walking towards the club in silence.

"If you love art why don't you work at a gallery?" Lexa asked the blonde. Clarke thought for a moment.

"My mom is a doctor, she wanted me to follow in her footsteps, so I settled for nursing instead." They were back in the club.

"Always do what makes you happy, Clarke." Lexa said. "Thank you for the walk and talking with me. It was nice getting to know you some. We should hang out again soon. If-if you'd like of course." Clarke's heart skipped a beat. She wanted to kiss Lexa, but knew she couldn't. Instead she nodded and told her that she would love to. That's when a big group of freshman college students rushed between them. Clarke lost sight of her. After searching for a while she decided to head home and go to bed.

* * *

* * *

  
Clarke woke up, tears staining her face. She looked at her clock. 4:33am. She wiped her tears and got up to get a glass of water. As she headed back to her room she heard someone stir on the couch. A brunette girl sat up and quietly whispered, "Clarke?" Clarke stopped. "Lexa!?" She nodded her head and stood up.

"Are you okay? What are you doing awake?" Clarke looked around confused. She shrugged and said,

"Nightmare. As usual. Not being rude but what are you doing here?" Lexa stood up. Her hair fell to one side and she was wearing Clarke's shorts and tank top. She was breath taking.

"My roommate, Luna, locked me out, she had a friend stay over. Would you like to talk about you dream?" Clarke shook her head no, quickly.

"Then come, sit with me for a while until you start getting tired again. We can watch some tv." Clarke walked over to her and sat down at the same time as Lexa. She turned on the tv and watched as a man helped a couple find a new home. Clarke stole a peek at Lexa, _god she's beautiful_ she thought. Lexa put her hand on Clarke's knee.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Clarke told her yes. She could see Lexa's eyes getting heavy.

"Your tired. Go ahead and take my bed, I won't be using it." Lexa nodded and got up. She thanked Clarke and wished her a goodnight.

 

* * *

* * *

  
Two hours later Clarke woke up to Lincoln making coffee and Octavia giggling on sitting on the counter. Clarke must've dozed off at some point. She got up and peeked into her room. Lexa was still asleep. She walked over and laid down next to her, falling asleep fast.

 

* * *

* * *

  
Lexa awoke to Clarke whimpering in her sleep. She looked up and saw that it was 8:15am. She stared at the blonde, she knew that they had a history before but she couldn't remember any of it. She would get snapshots of pictures in her mind, sometimes Clarke was there, others she wasn't. Not remembering Clarke didn't make it so Lexa had no feelings for her. She had only known the blonde girl for a night and she already felt as if she's known her her whole life. She was so beautiful. Lexa just wanted to touch her, to snuggle up to her. _this is so crazy, I don't know this girl, but I want her_ she thought.

Lexa brushed her finger tips over Clarkes bare arm, causing her to stir. Clarkes eyes opened slowly and she smiled as she saw the brunette. "Hey, I'm sorry but Octavia and Lincoln were being too loud, so I came in here.. I hope you don't mind." Clarke felt like she needed to explain, her voice was husky, turning Lexa on.

"Should I mind sharing a bed with a Goddess like yourself?" She laughed. Clarke laughed with her.

"I'm no goddess Lexa, but that's definitely you." Their eyes met, Lexa's emerald greens and Clarkes sky blue. Clarke shook her head, sitting up. "I should shower. You can stay as long as you want, but I have to be on the floor today for training at the hospital." Lexa nodded and stretched out in the bed watching as Clarke left the room.

Lexa decided to get up and rolled out of bed, knocking something off the nightstand by accident. She bent down to get it off the floor when she saw some paper poking out from under the bed. She grabbed it and was surprised to be staring at her own eyes, she was stunned. She reached under grabbing out a two more, one of her lips, and one of her sleeping on a couch with candles everywhere. _I remember this room..._ she thought. She folded up the one of her sleeping, left her phone number on one of the others, leaving them on the bed, and left the apartment.

After her shower Clarke headed back to her room. "Hey are you hungr-" the blonde stopped as she noticed Lexa wasn't there. Her gaze fell to the drawings. _oh shit > she ran her fingers over the phone number that was left on her drawing. She started to panic. _shit shit shit, she's probably weirded out!_ she stopped thinking for a moment. Then realized something. _if she was weirded out, she wouldn't have left her number. She shook her head again started to get ready for the day, she would have to deal with this later.__

* * *

* * *

__  
It was about 3:30 in the afternoon when Clarke walked into the library, she sat down at a table and took out her English book. She tried to study but couldn't get Lexa out of her head. She took out her phone and found Lexa's name- she had quickly put the number in her phone before leaving that morning. She typed out a message._ _

__Clarke [3:38pm] we need to talk. -Clarke_ _

__She set her phone down and tried to read. A few minutes later she heard her phone ding._ _

__Lexa [3:41pm] I get off work at 4:30 today. Think you could wait until then? :-)_ _

__Clarke [3:42pm] of course. I'll meet you at the Jaha Cup, do you know where that is?_ _

__Lexa [3:43pm] of course. I'll see you then, Clarke._ _

__Clarke smiled to herself, now she just needed to focus on her school work. She dove into her paper._ _

__A little while later Clarke had finished her paper. She felt accomplished. She picked up and headed to the coffee shop._ _

__She walked in and saw Jaha at a table in the corner doing paperwork. She walked over and sat down in front of him. "Hey Jaha, how've you been" he smiled and pointed to his paperwork._ _

__"How do you think I've been?" He stated laughing. "I hate this part of owning a business. Care to do it for me?" Clarke laughed back at him and told him she was waiting for someone. "Well it couldn't be a gorgeous brunette that just walked through the door could it?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows. Clarke turned around and saw Lexa. Her breath caught for a minute, then turned back to Jaha, smiling and said goodbye._ _

__Clarke walked over to Lexa and they choose a table by the window. She realized that Lexa made her very nervous. "How was work?" She asked her. Lexa smiled and told her that is was good._ _

__"I love cooking, I could do it all day. Sometimes I dream about cooking" she laughed loudly, Clarke couldn't help but laugh with her._ _

__"That's how I feel about art.." She went straight for the reason they were there. Lexa's eyes penetrated Clarke's making her breath catch again._ _

__"You are an amazing artist," she said pulling out the drawing Clarke made. "I wanted to ask you about this one. I feel like I remember this room.." She trailed off. Clarke searched her eyes._ _

__"Wait your not upset or weirded out that I drew you..?" Lexa smiled in return._ _

__"I know we all had a past. I don't completely remember mine, I only remember bits and pieces, but I know that you were apart of that past." She touched Clarke's fingers as she talked. "And I can't help but to have felt connected to you when we met again last night." Clarke heart started to pound against her chest. "Will you tell me more about this room?"_ _

__"I would love to, but do you mind going somewhere more private?" Clarke looked over to Jaha and then around the coffee shop. Lexa nodded and they headed out to her apartment._ _

* * *

* * *

__  
Lexa unlocked her door and walked in setting her keys on the kitchen counter. Clarke walked in behind her closing the door behind her. She looked around the apartment, it smelled like lilacs. "Your apartment is amazing." Lexa turned and smiled._ _

__"Thank you, Luna is a good decorator." She rushed around picking up some clothes then got them both a bottle of water. Clarke looked around timidly. "Don't worry, Luna is working until 11pm. So we can talk for however long as we want." The blonde nodded and continued into the living room to sit down._ _

__"Do you remember anything before what happened the city of light, before it turned into what it is today?" Lexa joined her in the couch, sitting rather close, knees touching Clarke's. She shook her head no._ _

__"All I remember is seeing you there, hurt and wanting to help you. Truthfully when I saw u a few months after the world went back to 2014, I kind of freaked out. I was happy that you were alive though, but I didn't understand the feelings I was feeling for you." Lexa looked up at Clarke who was staring at her._ _

__"Well you were there because you- you died Lexa." Clarke said in a whisper, her heart wrenching. She started to tear up, "I never got to grieve you, I feel like my drawings help me grieve you." Lexa touched Clarke's cheek,_ _

__"I'm here though Clarke, I'm not gone." Clarke shook her head,_ _

__"You don't remember, Lexa." She started crying. "You don't remember us. I grieve what we had." She looked up into the pools of green eyes again. "We made love right before you were shot." She choked back a sob. Lexa cupped Clarke's cheek with her hand, brushing her hair back, then pulled her into a hug._ _

__"It's okay Clarke, cry for as long as you need. I'm here for you." And she was, holding her the entire time, running her fingers through her hair._ _

__Clarke sat up remembering why she was there and feeling foolish for crying in front of Lexa. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have cried. I should tell you about that drawing-"_ _

__"You can always cry in front of me Clarke. I would rather you did so I could hold you through it.." She said cupping the blondes face again, staring deep into her blue eyes. "But yes go on.." Clarke nodded, staring at her. _does she remember?__ _

___"Thank you. That drawing was actually a redraw.. it was the same exact drawing I drew when you fell asleep reading one day when we had some downtime. We were in your room in Polis, that's why you remember that room. This moment was right before you woke up from a nightmare, or I thought it was.. But it was the sort of the commanders talking to you in your dreams. We were working together for peace... They didn't like it I guess." She shrugged. Lexa's eyes drove into Clarke's. She was thinking hard._ _ _

___"I still feel like I hear people talking to me, it's weird I know, not sure why though. I don't have the flame anymore." Clarke's eye brows raised in surprise._ _ _

___"That is weird, but you are still night blood. Maybe you've always had a connection?"_ _ _

___Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand. Lexa shook remember the first time she saw her black blood, in this world. Luckily Nyko explained it to her before she freaked out too much. She loved Nyko- looked to him as a father._ _ _

___"I feel this attraction to you Clarke, like I need to be around you all the time and I only just met you. I- I don't know what to make of it."_ _ _

___"Lexa I-" just then Lexa's phone rang. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket._ _ _

___"This is Lexa-" she snapped upset she couldn't hear the rest of what Clarke was saying. "It's work" she whispered to the gorgeous blonde then paced around the living room. "I'll be in in a little while then."_ _ _

___Clarke's heart jerked a little, she wanted to spend more time with her. "I'm sorry Clarke, there is an issue with one of the ingredients for the dinner special, I have to go figure it out..." Lexa trailed off, her eyes fixating on Clarke's lips. "Til we meet again." She smirked. Clarke couldn't help but laugh._ _ _

___"I'll text you later?" Clarke asked as she was getting up and walked towards the door. She paused as she opened it staring back at Lexa. They both said nothing as Clarke left._ _ _


	2. The Auction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke attend an art auction.   
> They are growing closer.
> 
> Sorry this is going slowly.. Hope you enjoy it!

As Lexa walked in from the kitchen of an event she was catering, she immediately searched for Clarke. She was wearing a light yellow strapless dress, it matched the girls warm blonde hair and reminded the brunette of the sun. Even though they had been texting and calling each other all week long, Lexa missed Clarke.

She stared at Clarke from across the room. They were at a charity art event and since Lexa had put so much of herself into this event, she was exhausted by the time she put on her long black dress. It was spaghetti strapped, so low cut in the front that you could see she wasn't wearing a bra, not that she needed to wear one.

She knew Clarke was coming but it wasn't until she stopped in front of a painting that she found out that Clarke had donated a piece to the collection to be auctioned off. The painting was beautiful, soft colors were placed perfectly, hues of blue and green everywhere. Piercing green eyes stared back at her. Lexa's heart raced, _is this really how Clarke sees me?_ she wondered. The painting was of her, in her commander gear, long red cloth trailing behind her in the photo. Someone stepped beside her,

"Gorgeous isn't it? I'm placing a bid on it, but by the way people are talking it will be a fight to get it." Lexa grew tense, and turned to look at the person next to her. "Oh! It- it's you.." The person was wide eyed and bewildered as they recognized the girl in front of them was the same one as in the photo. "You must be someone's muse." They wiggled their eyebrows, smiled then stared at the photo more. Lexa smiled to herself. _Clarke.... I must find her._ She thought as she searched the room again. The photo had made Lexa's cheeks get pink.

It took her a little while to find the blonde again, but once her eyes met crystal blue eyes her heart jumped. "There you are," Lexa stated. Clarke smiled happily.

"I take it you've seen the painting." Clarke giggled. "I should've warned you, but you would've talked me out of it." Lexa stepped in closer to Clarke, trying not to draw attention. She wanted so badly to kiss her to say thank you but she couldn't.

"I love it. I had no idea- it's beautiful." Clarke's smile grew rapidly.

"Your beautiful," she whispered. Just then Abby and Kane appeared.

"Clarke who is this beauti-" Kane stopped. "Lexa..." He said looking to Clarke and to Abby. "I didn't know that you two reconnected.." Flash backs to the old world flashed through his head, he shook his head to try to get them out.

"It's nice to see you two together again, i knew you two would be drawn to each other at some point." Abby said looking between the two, she could see their cheeks getting pink. Clarke smiled at her mom,

"We just met last Saturday, but we've kept in close contact since then. Now that I have her back, I'm not letting her go." She chuckled, making the rest of them laugh as well. Just then they heard someone over the microphone.

"And it is time for the auction to begin! First up we have a piece entitled, "HEDA" by Clarke Griffin. Lexa could feel Clarke's hand in hers and squeezed.

"I can't be here for this.. Can we go outside?" Before Lexa could answer she was being dragged outside.

* * *

* * *

 

Clarke was shaking as they got outside into the garden. "Are you cold??" Lexa asked worried. Clarke shook her head no and breathed. Her anxiety was getting the best of her. "if your worried about your painting, don't be. I overheard a lot of people saying they wanted it for their own personal collection. You are very talented Clarke." Lexa stated. She stepped closer to Clarke and whispered, "if anything I should be the embarrassed one.. I still can't get over it. You made me out to be.. Wow.." Clarke turned to her.

"You are wow." Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand and held it, running her thumb over the top of it. They moved closer, their lips were inches apart.

"Miss Griffin-" a mans voice startled them and they separated.

"Um yes Julio?" Clarke huffed, frightening the young man.

"I'm- I'm sorry to interrupt between you and your beautiful girlfriend but we need you to sign some things- your artwork sold for $2,000.00." Clarkes eyes grew in size. She nodded, tightened her grip around Lexa's hand, and dragged her inside.

 

* * *

* * *

 

It was an hour and a half later when Clarke looked around for Lexa. She had excused herself at some point to go into the kitchen due to an issue. Clarke was caught up in talking art with the buyer of her painting. Everyone was pretty much gone already. She excused herself and started to search for the green eyed brunette. She found her in the kitchen slumped on the counter with her eyes closed. "Lexa.." She whispered into her ear. "Wake up sleepy head, let me get you home." The brunette raised her head slowly,

"Oh Clarke, I'm so sorry, I didn't want to interrupt you." The blonde smiled and shook her head, some of her hair falling over her shoulder. Lexa stood up quickly and when she did she stumbled into Clarke. "I'm-I'm so sorry, I guess I'm dizzy."

Clarke held Lexa making sure she was alright. Her eyebrows raised as she asked if she was still dizzy. Lexa shook her head no, but her lip quivered. Clarke couldn't help but gaze down to that quivering lip. And because she couldn't stop looking at it, it made the heat inside Clarke grow. At that moment she felt Lexa's hand on Clarke's cheek. "Your flushed.." She said letting the words roll off her tongue slowly.

"Let's get you home Miss Woods." Clarke smiled grabbing Lexa's hand from her cheek, pulling her out of the kitchen and to the car waiting for them outside.

 

* * *

* * *

  
It was a short ride to Lexa's apartment. As they walked inside Clarke's eyes searched for signs that Luna was home. "Don't worry she's not here, she went to see Raven actually." Lexa smiled when she saw the blondes eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. "Don't ask me- guess they hit it off the other night at the club..?" She smirked at the blue eyed goddess then said, "so I was thinking, if your not tired, we could go swimming, my building has a roof top pool, and no one will be up there at this time of night." She waited a minute for Clarkes response who just smiled that raised an eyebrow.

"What would I wear though? I certainly don't carry a suit with me." She laughed at the thought of keeping one in her clutch or something.

"Of course you would have to use one of mine, I have a light green one that would bring out those killer eyes." Clarke's breath caught in her throat, she just nodded a yes.

* * *

* * *

  
"It's gorgeous up here! This skyline is killer!!" The night was cold, but they stripped their towels and hurried to get to the pool. The blondes eyes were still huge as she stopped by the edge of the pool and looked out to the skyline. Lexa tried to hide her smile from showing as she walked over to start into the pool. She was up to her waist when Clarke finally put her feet in. They stood there for a minute taking each others bodies in. Clarke's perfect curves and Lexa's toned stomach and arms, her hair fell in waves over her shoulders and Clarke wanted so badly to run her hands through it.

"Come here," Lexa held out her hand as Clarke started to walk in towards her. She could feel her stomach clench as she got closer, she put her arms out to touch Clarke as she stood only a foot away from her. "Your freezing" she said running her hands over the goose bumps.

"You are too." Clarke said softly. "I'm glad the pool is heated." Lexa tore her hands away from Clarke's arms and headed deeper into the pool and went under. As she came up she splashed towards Clarke's direction hitting her a little with water. "Hey!" She exclaimed.

"Get in all the way, you won't be cold anymore." Lexa's breath caught when she noticed the blondes nipples were showing just how cold she really was.

Clarke dropped under the water and swam quickly towards Lexa, grabbing her legs under the water, which scared her. Clarke came up for air and started laughing and ran away. Lexa chased after her and caught her in her arms from behind. Clarke stilled against her. _she smells so amazing._ Lexa thought as she breathed in her smell. She slowly placed her lips against Clarkes wet shoulder.

Clarke closed her eyes, she could feel herself getting warm deep down. Lexa continued to kiss her shoulder and started towards her neck. Clarke grabbed her arms and held them around her stomach. "Lexa..." She said barely audible.

"Yes, Clarke?" She said into her ear. "Is this okay? Should I stop?" She started to sound worried. Clarke shook her head no slowly and she turned around to face her.

"I missed you so much Lexa." Clarke whispered. Lexa moved her face towards Clarke leaving enough space so she could still stare deep into Clarke's eyes.

"I know." She said. After a few minutes Clarke closed the space between them and placed her lips softly on Lexa's. They broke away but this time Lexa was the one to close the space. They kissed softly, taking in each others taste and smell. When they broke away the second time, Lexa's hand was on Clarke's face.

"Let's go back into my apartment." She said as Clarke nodded quickly.

* * *

* * *

 

"Here put these on." Lexa said as she handed her a tank top and black shorts through the half open bathroom door.

"Thanks!" Clarke grabbed them from Lexa her hand touching Lexa's as she did it, making her heart jump. She quickly put on the clothes and walked out to Lexa's living room. She sat down on her black couch and waited for Lexa.

About five minutes later, Clarke turned as she heard Lexa walking into the room, who stopped just as Clarke turned around. "I'm exhausted, do you want to take my bed and I'll stay on the couch?" Clarke stood up.

"I think we are more than capable of sharing a bed, don't you think, Lexa?" She said smiling. _I want her next to me so bad. Her lips; how I'd die a million deaths just to have them on me just one more time.._ Clarke thought, remembering the feeling of them on her shoulder and neck.

Lexa smirked and nodded her head towards the bedroom and then walked away. Clarke followed her. When she walked in she was blown away by how gorgeous and comfortable her bedroom looked. Lexa went over to the bed and pulled back the Anthropology bedspread. She scooted in and waited for Clarke to snuggle in as well.

They laid there for a while holding hands and talking about the stars. Clarke told her stories of when she first met Lexa. Soon after Clarke had fallen asleep, Lexa rolled to her side facing Clarke and watched as her chest would rise and fall. _How could I be falling for this girl so fast?_ she thought as she touched Clarkes cheek.

"Come here.." Clarke said softly, her eyes still closed. Lexa moved closer to her, their body's touching together perfectly. Their lips met once again, kisses each other softly. Lexa broke the kiss then put her head on Clarke's shoulder, burying her face into her neck. Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa, settles into her and falls into a deep sleep.

_I am falling for this girl.._ is the last thing Lexa thinks before she gives into sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter pretty fast, so if there are any mistakes let me know! Thanks!


End file.
